The present invention relates to the new and distinct ×Mangave hybrid plant, ×Mangave ‘Man of Steel’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between ×Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave stricta (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed in the summer of 2011, seeds were harvested and later sown on Oct. 18, 2011. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was originally assigned the breeder code XMANG-11-06-02. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of ×Mangave ‘Man of Steel’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.